The present invention relates in general to containment cases and containers for retaining and storing discrete articles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bail handle structure that is captured within a tray portion of the case and is movable into a latching position with a portion of the handle positioned on top of a closing lid.
Containment cases of the type generally described herein include a tray portion and a closing lid and are often used for medical (or dental) devices, instruments and/or equipment. These types of cases typically include a handle structure positioned at each end. While such handles are preferably attached to the tray portion, there are prior art arrangements where the handles are attached to the lid. Attachment to the tray portion is preferred for the handles since the weight of the discrete articles is supported by the tray. Attachment to the lid places added importance and load on the lid-to-tray interface connection.
The style of handle construction to be selected for this application is preferably a style that is easy to assemble and easy to use. If the handle construction is also capable of latching the lid to the tray, that is considered to be an added benefit. When a handle is constructed and arranged to function as a combined lid latch and lifting handle, two desired functions are performed by a single structure.
Prior art handles that include complex mechanisms for latching of the lid represent an added cost and unnecessary complexity. As such, it would be an improvement if a lid latching function could be provided without the referenced complexity. The disclosed bail handle is constructed and arranged to provide a convenient and easily accessible handle for lifting the corresponding case and is able to be positioned over the closing lid for latching of the lid to the tray. One bail handle is positioned at each end of the tray and each one is moveable with a pivoting action to a position wherein a portion of the handle extends over a corresponding end of the closing lid. Attempted lifting of the lid creates force vectors that are not positioned at a location nor extend in a direction relative to the handle, to be able to free each handle from its latching position over the lid. Manual grasping and lifting (pivoting) of the bail handle is required to unlatch the closing lid from the tray.
The closing lid disclosed herein, as one option, can be constructed and arranged according to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/029,100, entitled “Reinforcing Structure for Plastic Lid”, filed Feb. 11, 2008, and further identified by. This referenced patent application is incorporated by reference in its entirety.